The present disclosure relates to methods of fabricating memory devices.
Memory devices may include non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory integrated circuit devices can retain stored data even after the supply of power has been interrupted. As such, non-volatile memory integrated circuit devices have been widely used in information communication devices, such as, for example, digital cameras, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players.
However, higher capacity and higher integration for non-volatile memory integrated circuit devices may be desired as information communication devices move more and more toward having expanded multi-functions. Accordingly, the size of each memory cell constituting a non-volatile semiconductor integrated circuit device has rapidly decreased. With the decrease in memory cell size, word line width has also decreased, thereby increasing electrical resistance. For example, a necking phenomenon may occur in which an area of a metal silicide pattern is reduced when the metal silicide pattern is formed. The reduced area of the metal silicide pattern may increase electrical resistance. Moreover, the increased electrical resistance of the word line may also increase the Resistance-Capacitance (RC) delay of the word line in a read operation. As a result, the time consumed reading information from a selected cell, that is, the access time, may also increase, and information analysis capability (e.g., one-shot distribution) may be reduced accordingly.